The Unexpected Life
by Ms.M
Summary: I've been the Press Secretary, I've been the Chief of Staff—I worked on two winning Presidential campaigns, and a Senate run and I made America go to see some really bad movies. Three years from now in a green dress, CJ, looks back on her past. Please Rev


Title: The Unexpected Life  
Rating: PG  
Author: DivaMsM  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Wells/Sorkin Blah Blah.  
Notes: Please review if you like.  
Spoilers: The Ticket

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know what?" CJ paused. She smiled at her friend Josh Lyman, her  
face beaming in the sunlight, standing on the green grassy ground of  
the Bartlet Library. "I've been the Press Secretary, I've been the  
Chief of Staff—I worked on two winning Presidential campaigns, and a  
Senate run and I made America go to see some really bad movies. Was  
I happy doing it? 98 percent of the time. Did I have fun? Hell,  
yes!" Her eyes had a glint in them that Josh hadn't seen for  
years. "Did it make me lose my faith in life along the way, at  
times, back and forth, on and off and up and down – yeah, it did. I  
might have lost it for good if --" CJ looked over at Danny talking  
to Sam off in the distance "--he hadn't come along."

"And made you happy again?" Josh smiled with a sense of happiness  
for his friend. CJ looked back at Josh.

"But, never, never in a million years would I have seen myself  
married… with a child." She smiled and leaned into her friend for  
the last piece of information. "And yet." She took a breath. "I'm  
just as happy."

Josh looked over and saw Donna standing next to a tree. His felt a  
lump in his throat and he felt scared at the thought of approaching  
her. He knew what he had to do.

"Excuse me." Josh said softly and walked away from CJ. CJ took the  
drink of water in her hand and took a sip. She sighed and smiled at  
her good fortune.

"Life never turns out the way we planned it, does it, CJ?" Abbey  
Bartlet came up behind CJ, watching her watch Danny take a picture  
out of their child and show it to Sam.

"No." CJ sighed and smiled. "But it has a good way of working itself  
out for you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOT TOO LONG BEFORE: Santa Monica

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry?" CJ sat in her new doctor's office with her eyes almost  
blown out of their sockets.

"You're pregnant."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. CJ. I'm sure."

"But, I can't be…I mean…I'm...and we're….." She trailed off. "I  
just got married…...I mean I just got married."

"Yes, that happens a lot."

"No…"

"CJ."

"I think you need to check your reports." She pounded her finger on  
the file in front of the doctor. "See, I'm 46 years old. 46 year old  
women don't get….I've been having sex for…...for…...well…...a long  
time…...and in none of those times have I ever gotten  
pregnant…...not even a scare…...I mean 100 percent of the time  
the eggs passed on through." She paused looking as if she wanted to  
say something.

"Well…...not this time."

"I just got married." She was in shock.

"Yes, being a newlywed can increase the chances." She laughed.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Late in life pregnancy happens a lot more frequently than you  
think, CJ. Yes, the older you get the less your chances of pregnancy  
are, but it happens. Now, we are going to have to monitor you a lot  
more, run a more variety of tests…" CJ looked concerned.

"Do you mean…?"

"CJ, there is no reason why you won't have a normal, healthy  
pregnancy. We can work together."

"Okay." She held onto her purse for dear life.

"CJ, you gonna be okay?" CJ didn't respond. "Do you need someone to  
drive you home?"

"No, no." She looked up at the doctor. "I'm fine." She finally  
smiled a huge grin. "I'm pregnant." She smiled. "Danny's just gonna  
be so happy." Her eyes started to mist. "I'm sorry, it must be all  
the hormones." CJ started to sob. It was awkward. "Sorry, sorry." CJ  
took a tissue off the doctor's desk. "I'm pregnant?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You know, Kenny, I took this job so I could spend more time with my  
wife." Danny took off his jacket in his office while he held his  
phone in his other hand. "No…...no…...we are not gonna publish that  
thing until we get the whole----yeah, yeah, he's in my office now."  
He motioned to a kid in the hallway. "Get in here." Danny walked  
past the kid, who looked very tried and a little uneasy.

"Danny, tell him it's unfair. I got the story, let's print it!"

"Maisy!" Danny yelled by the doorframe of his office. "Get CJ on  
the phone for me." He gave the kid an evil look and went back to the  
phone. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call you back in an hour, I have to call my  
wife." Danny hung up the phone.

"CJ on line two!" Maisy's voice yelled from the outer office. Danny  
hit a button and picked up the phone.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." CJ sounded like she had food in her mouth as she spoke.

"I gotta stay late tonight. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. You have work you need to do. You can't keep…."

"I know, I just hate to…"

"Do what you have to do… I'll stay up."

"I hope you didn't have anything special planned." He laughed.

"Special plans." She laughed. "Noo."

"Okay, see you late. Love you."

"Love you." And CJ hung up the phone. She took a sigh and blew out  
the candles she had set up in the middle of the table. She sunk into  
the chair and laid her head on the table she had so romantically set.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny came home about 1am and set his things by the door. He yawned  
and made his way through the sleepy house. "CJ." He yelled as softly  
as he could in case she was sleeping. He was of course hoping she  
wasn't. "CJ?" He turned a corner while removing his jacket and  
turning his head for any glimpse of her. He made his way past the  
large window in the living room, on his way to the bedroom, when he  
stopped cold. He stopped cold at the sight of the romantic dinner  
table CJ had set up. He never felt so bad in his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny set CJ down on the their bed.

"Danny?" she said in her groggy voice.

"Go, back to sleep." He said sweetly.

"I made dinner."

"I saw." His voice was that of the most sincere feeling of hurt.

"We have to have it."

Danny pulled the hair out of the way and placed a pillow under her  
head.

"Tomorrow. It's okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "Go to sleep."

"It was supposed to be special….for you…."

"I know. But it's okay. I don't have to have it. Go to sleep." He  
pulled the covers over her. CJ protested and pulled her legs out,  
she was still half asleep. Danny took her sweater off of her. "Go to  
sleep, CJ." He smiled. CJ fell backwards on the bed.

"It was special."

"I know."

"I had it all plannnnned out." She yawned.

"I bet you did." He smiled and pulled the covers over her.

"I ruined it."

"No, I did. Go to sleep"

"I had it all set up…" Danny started to walk away. "So I could tell  
you I was pregnant."

"What?" He stopped in his tracks.

"I ruined it."

"CJ." Danny ran to her side. "What did you say."

"Sleep…."

"No, no." He took her by her shoulders. "No, sleep. What did you  
just say? Did you just say what I think?" Danny started to breathe  
heavily. "CJ, wake up! CJ!" He shook her but then realized that  
wasn't the best idea. He looked around and saw a glass of water by  
the bed and the next thing he knew he had splashed it in CJ's face.

"DANNY!" She screamed, waking up.

"Did you just say you're pregnant!"

"You splashed me with water! Ahh!" She raised her noise and opened  
her mouth.

"I had to wake you up."

"Why did you do that?" She ran her hand over her wet face and hair.  
Danny sat with his body in front of her on the bed -- almost on top  
of her, making it very difficult for CJ to move.

"Danny!" she exclaimed, trying to get up.

"Not until you answer my question!"

"What was the answer….I mean what was the question?"

"I put you to sleep and you mutter, you said….I mean…are you…could  
you…..?"

CJ smiled.

"Did I say what I think I said."

"You said you're pregnant. I mean you couldn't….but you….."

"I'm pregnant, Danny." She beamed.

"How…. I mean…...you're…...and I'm…..."

"We're still young enough to have children, Danny."

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm about as shocked as you."

"I…" He took her face in his hands. "You're pregnant?" She smiled  
and beamed.

"Yes." Her eyes were beginning to well up.

"Are you . . .?" Danny became serious. "I mean, is it safe… because  
I don't care, CJ. I don't. I don't want you to…."

"No, Danny. I'm fine. I'm healthy." She took his hand. "I just have  
to be a little more careful than if I was in my twenties." She  
rolled her eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby." He leaned in and she took his face in her  
hands.

"I know." She beamed.

"Do you want this, CJ? Do you really want this?"

"With you, I do." She smiled. Danny just looked at her with his  
mouth open.

"This doesn't seem real."

"I know." Danny kissed her again, pushing CJ back toward the  
headboard.

"Can we…...do this?"

"Yes, Danny."

"I mean I don't want to traumatize the kid." He smirked.

"I'm only about six weeks pregnant, Danny." She laughed. "I don't  
even think it has ears yet." He kissed her again and CJ laughed.

"I know I say it all the time, but…..." He was awed.

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
